


Stratagem

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Character Study, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Kink Meme, M/M, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), That AU Where the Team Forgives Booker Early, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: Not that Booker can blame him. Every touch must feel like a tiny earthquake when Joe has that magnificent cock of his already buried inside, stretching his rim obscenely, taking up so much space Booker doesn't know how Nicky can stand it.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 60
Kudos: 440





	Stratagem

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1106.html?thread=90962#cmt90962) Kink Meme prompt: _Nicky gets dp'ed by Joe and Booker._

His mouth moves on Nicky's neck, up to his ear to brush his lips to the shell. It's barely a kiss, but Nicky shivers nonetheless, not that Booker can blame him. Every touch must feel like a tiny earthquake when Joe has that magnificent cock of his already buried inside, stretching his rim obscenely, taking up so much space Booker doesn't know how Nicky can stand it.

Tracing the shell of his ear with the tip of his tongue, he watches Nicky's hands grip roughly at Joe's shoulders, his balance wonky even as his hips continue rocking back and forth, shoving himself down into his lap, rhythm steady, the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filling the room.

It's not the first time. Has been happening more and more often since Booker's return to the Family that not only does he get invited into their bed at regular intervals but the frequency with which Nicky asks for his particular act has also increased, to the point where Booker fears it might reach a boiling point completely out of his control resulting in Nicky deciding he's had his fill, followed by Joe rescinding his invitation to their bed altogether.

He'll cry for what he's lost when it happens. In his cut-short exile, he's learnt not to presume too much or hope for more than he is given, never mind Nicky's spine now arches enticingly sharply and his head turns to watch Booker over the crest of one shoulder, eyes pleading.

Touch by touch and measure by measure, Booker gives him what he needs.

One palm grips at his waist while the other prods at his rim where Joe's cock has Nicky straining to take him fully in. Booker pushes for more, one slick finger breaching him. Nicky buries his face in Joe's neck, then catches his lips to kiss and moans into his mouth. Booker's wandering second finger slips in, and the moan turns into a keen.

Gradually, like one might fall into a deep sleep, measuredly then utterly headlong, Booker's cock pushes in alongside Joe's, and all the air inside Booker's lungs dissipates. It's heat and flesh and the sort of crisp, relentless pleasure which leaves you drained and gorged like a fat mosquito on fresh blood.

The drag out is almost painful. Nicky trembles and clutches at him as if he couldn't bear to let Booker's prick leave him, as if he can't get enough however much cock they give him. Joe's hands squeeze at his hips and lift them so that both their cockheads barely remain inside, then grinds him back into his lap just as Booker fucks back in, mercilessly filling him up, over and over again.

They'll fuck like this, leisurely then gravely, with Booker draped over his shoulders smearing his mouth against any patch of skin he finds, Joe clutching at any part of Nicky he can reach, until Nicky finally fucks his own cock just right against Joe's flat stomach and spills all over where Booker can watch it catch in the hair on Joe's chest and belly, wishing he could lick it up. Or, better yet, draw Joe's own orgasm from him with his hands and watch them mix together before diving in for a taste and then another, and as many as they'll allow.

He knows there are no absolutes here. His apologies have been heard, but memory lasts, even their. This he will give for however long they want him to.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't initially mean to go all Introspective Booker, but it happens. Kudos and comments greatly appreciated. (I'm tempted to write a much more fluffy/smutty version of this. Hmm...)
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
